Poke ed journeys:Kanto
by Aleks99
Summary: The eds meet the famous Professor Samuel Oak and become Pokemon trainers!The eds then embark on all kinds of adventures.My first fanfic/crossover.


_Aleks99 here with my first crossover! I hope you enjoy it! Criticism is always welcome!_

"You gotta be kidding me!" – A shout could be heard from Ed's house

"B-but Eddy! We where running low on power! The scam would've failed anyway!" – A medium figure was trying to calm a raging, smaller figure.

"Yeah, but if Ed here didn't break the fan we could've squeezed out a lot more cash off of Shovel-chin!" – The small figure was named Eddy

"We still got 75 cents, didn't we?" – The medium figure, named Edd, or "Double-D" started shouting as well.

"Where is Ed, anyway, sock-head?"

Double-D stopped and looked out the window. A tall figure was reading a newspaper.

Edd went out the door and ran to the figure.

"Ed, I didn't know you where interested in such manners." – he got no response

"Gimmie that!" – Eddy pushed Double-D aside and was trying to pull the paper from Ed's hands.

Double-D got up and saw the recently built house's "For sale" sign replaced by a "Sold" sign.

"_Oh dear, we're having new neighbors_!"

At that moment, a van could be seen in the distance.

"Ed, Eddy, act mature, the new owners this house are coming!" – This got Ed's attention. He smiled

"New neighbors!" – He threw the paper into the air, along with Eddy, causing the short Ed-boy to slam face-first into the ground.

The van stopped right in front of Edd.

The door opened.

"_I hope the person is intelligent and skilled!"_ – Double-D thought to himself. Right in front of him, a professor stepped out of the van.

Double-D froze in place. At lightning-fast speed he went into his house, washed his face, and put on his best outfit, after witch returning to professor.

"M-my name is Edward, but my friends call me Double-D."

"Hello there young man!" – The person gave his hand for a handshake. "My name is Samuel Oak, a famous Pokemon professor."

"Pokemon? " – Double-D was confused.

"They are like animals, or pets." – The professor explained to the child." And I research them!"

The other two Ed-boys stepped forward

"I'm Eddy."

"And I'm Ed!"

"Well, you three seem like pretty good friends!" – Professor Oak said as he made a compliment to the three Eds

"Yes, we are, but could you please show us these "Pokemon", professor?" – Edd asked, wanting to know more.

"Why, of course, I was just getting to that." – The professor said as he opened the back of his van. There were half-red, half-white balls with a button in the middle.

"These are poke-balls, the things in witch pokemon are kept" – Oak said, as even Eddy started to get interested.

The researcher pushed the button in the middle of one of the balls. From there, a

Yellow mouse with red cheeks appeared on the ground.

"Pika-chuuuu!" – The creature let out a sound, that surprised the hat wearing ed.

"This is a Pikachu. It is the electric mouse pokemon.

"What a specimen!" – Double-D crouched down and looked at the pokemon, witch was smiling at him.

"This Pikachu has been with me a long time and trusts humans, unlike most Pikachu." – Professor Oak warned the boys,

"So you're saying that if we meet a "pikachu" in the wild, they're gonna attack us?" – Eddy asked,trying to understand.

"Correct." – Oak replied with a smile.

"The reason I am telling you all this, is because I want you to help me with my research."

"And how do we do that?" - All three eds asked at once,

"Simple. I give each one of you a starter Pokemon and a pokedex. A pokedex is like an encyclopedia, but it's your job to register all the pokemon." – Upon saying this, the professor returned the pikachu into its poke-ball and took three other balls out of his pocket, placing them on the table.

"Choose one of the three poke-balls, please."

Eddy went first. He took the one with fire mark on the front. "Okay, now what?" – Eddy asked, not knowing what to do

"Throw it, and find out witch pokemon you got!" – the professor smiled, and replied.

"OK, then! Come out!" – Eddy shouted and tossed the poke-ball on the floor. A bright ball came out and it formed a figure.

"Charmander! Char!" –The pokemon let out its cry, and then stared at Eddy, its new trainer. It looked like a red lizard, with a long tail that had a flaim on its tip.

"Cool, let's see what the "poke-dex" says!"

Eddy opened the poke-dex and pointed it at Charmander

**From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out.**

"We better be careful about that tail then!" – Eddy sounded quite determined.

Next, was Ed.

"I'll take this one!" – the oaf said as he threw it like he does his toy spaceships, causing it to fly across the room hitting the wall, and then bouncing back into Eds head, after witch it opened. Out came a blue turtle with a hard, brown shell.

"Squirtle! Squirtle!" – The blue turtle repeated its name two times for it's cry.

"It is turtle man!" – Ed said as he dived to hug it, and he dropped his poke-dex, witch aligned with Squirtle.

**After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerfully sprays foam from its mouth.**

Finally, it was Double-Ds turn

"Sense there is only one left, I don't really have a choice." – Edd said as he picked up the last poke-ball.

"Come out!" – Double-D threw it as hard as he could, but it still only landed little ways In front of him. Out came a pokemon that looked like a young dinosaur with spots all over his body, and a bulb on its back.

Bulba!Saur!

"Interesting!" – The medium Ed was amused by this pointed his pokedex at it.

**There is a plant seed on its back right from the day this Pokémon is born. The seed slowly grows larger.**

"How fascinating! " – Edd was excited of finding as much data about pokemon as possible.

"Now that you have your starting Pokemon and poke-dex, you are official pokemon trainers! Pack your things and say goodbye to your parents."

The three eds stopped playing.

"W-what do you mean "say goodbye"? We aren't gonna be here?" – Eddy asked

The professor nodded.

"That is correct, as the place you will be going to the Kanto region."

The three eds though for a second, but they all agreed and went to their homes to get their bags and see their parents for the last time. They went back to the professor's house and got into the van, I order to get to the boat, witch would take them to the Kanto region.


End file.
